


Dirty

by TheSleeplessWriter



Series: Johnlock [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, Laughter, M/M, Sherlock Talks Dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter
Summary: Sherlock tries out some dirty talk. John's reaction isn't what Sherlock expected.





	Dirty

"What did you just say?" John asked in surprise, pulling away from Sherlock. He could hardly believe his ears and he struggled to keep from laughing. His mouth just kept twitching. He grit his teeth but it had no avail, he lost control and burst out in laughter. "I can't believe you!" He managed to get a few words out amidst roaring laughs.

Sherlock crossed his arms as leaned against the wall. He had been impatiently waiting for John to come home so he could try out some dirty talk. As soon as John had entered the room,Sherlock had leaned in and whispered the line in as sexy a voice he could muster. Apparently, it wasn't as sexy as he thought. "It wasn't that funny!" He complained amidst John's continuing snickering.

Tears were already streaking down John's face as he placed his hand over his mouth and attempted to stop. He took in a deep breath and sniffled before speaking. "I'm sorry, it's just- It sounds like you Googled how to dirty talk and chose the corniest line." His voice was still like a shaky time bomb, ready to explode with laughter at any second. 

Sherlock looked to the floor for a split second when John mentioned Google, but it was enough for John to catch it. His lip started twitching again and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself. 

"Oh my- You did, didn't you? Bloody hell, I can't." John stammered as another bout of uproarious laughter took its toll on him. 

In retrospect, Sherlock realized just how silly the line really was, and he couldn't stay upset. "I suppose it was a bit funny, but I was just trying to get you to shag me."

The final round of laughter eventually died down and John straightened up. He neared Sherlock and whispered in a deep voice. "I promise I'll shag you till you can't walk... IF you say that line one more time." 

Sherlock didn't want to embarrass himself by repeating the line, but the offer was definitely tempting. The tops of his cheekbones flushed as he relented and said, 

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of your tootsie-pop? I'm willing to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is just a fun little drabble I thought of last night but was too tired to write. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are appreciated :)


End file.
